User talk:FlamingShipwreck
RE:Endeavour crew Done. But please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Background voices As far as I know, there is no in-universe significance into the voices. The voices, as you should know, came from the original ride. It is noted in this section. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. Just try not to do it again. Savvy? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Queen Anne's Revenge longboat I don't think we need it...as unlike the Pearl's longboat, the QAR's longboat didn't have that big of a role. However, I'll see what the other admin would say about that proposal. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Alright your suggestion's in. If you wish to make it, then make it.;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Blackbeard Yes, Blackbeard has broken the Code when he attacked the Black Pearl. But maybe he didn't known that the Black Pearl is a pirates ship. And who says that Barbossa offered him parley? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mutiny I declare mutiny against CJSMan, CJSDAN, JSCMan, or whatever! You can join the mutiny and ban CJSan for good from the PotC wiki and be an administrator for it or die a common cadet! To whom it may concern: Nevermind of Finnegan Fan. He is just being paranoid because he asked me to block him from POTC Wiki a few weeks ago. However I can't just block someone for simply "asking to be blocked"...that is simply ridiculous. Though what he is doing now deserves a spot in the blocking slate. #'Finnegan's statement: ''He took away Kwenn and Uskok's status!' - This statement he wrote is completely inaccurate. Kwenn resigned a long time ago, as you could see in his userpage...and that was LONG before I started editing. #'Finnegan's talk of "taking over as admin" and "banning CJSFan from POTC Wiki"' - this is WAY beyond inaccurate. Firstly, I am too beyond in the ranks to be blocked(I'm sorry if it sounds bad, but it's kinda true). Secondly, every user has a chance to become an admin, but you have to do it by contributing well in this Wiki...NOT by "mutiny". I apologize greatly for what has occurred and I'm sorry for any moments that we have not seen eye-to-eye. I don't know if you like me or not, and I'm sorry if you don't...but mutiny is NOT the way, at least in the case of this Wiki(it's ok in OST, but not in this wiki). No need to worry about Finnegan at this point, as he is getting what he asked for so long ago. -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Converting By "you can convert", Philip meant that Jack could change his beliefs so he can get into Heaven. Hence... :On the off chance that this does not go well for me, '''I would like it noted it—hearing now—that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must', so that I may be welcomed into that place where all the "goody-goodies" get to go.'' So Jack wanted to convert, but "not convert" at the same time(he is a pirate, you know). Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mermaid actors I don't know. I don't have the DVD. But if I had to guess, by the look of all available footage from this featurette, it looks like they're wearing one of those "skin-tight" CGI outfits. And please remember to start all new messages by clicking "Leave message" and sign all your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). Thank you. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC)